Total Unown Island
by SuperDaikenki
Summary: Join Hoopa and Marshadow along with 26 other Pokemon as they compete for money, fame, or whatever reason that makes them dumb enough to enter this island to get tortured for our own amusement! Now accepting submissions! Collab fic with Royaldragoness.
1. Chapter 1

In the Hall of Origins the legendary "God" of all living things, Arceus is seen, peering down at two legendaries in particular. One, a small purple genie like Pokemon with golden rings on its horns. Next to the genie is a small grey shadow like pokemon that is wispy in appearance with red eyes.

Arceus cleared her throat, looking down at the two before speaking, "Hoopa, I have a proposition for you." she said as the genie like Pokemon looked up at her, smirking.

"Hehe, if it is about spray painting Terrakion purple, then yes, I admit to doing it." she giggled as Arceus sighed.

"No, no. I need to have you watch Marshadow here," Arceus said, gesturing down to the shadowed Pokemon that stood next to her. "And in return, you will be able to host your own island to create more income and revenue here."

Hoopa looks to the side where Marshadow was casually playing on a handheld gaming device. The game had a blue arena with an Alolan Ninetales fighting a Mega Mewtwo Y.

"Hey." he greeted, quietly as he never tore his eyes away from the screen.

"As you may have known, Marshadow here has been quite antisocial ever since he came here." Arceus stated.

Marshadow flipped her off while still maintaining his video game.

Arceus promptly fired lasers from her eyes, educing the game to dust.

"That was a 200 dollar system, and a 40 dollar game….you asshole…." Marshadow whispered, his shadowy hands shaking in anger.

"Enough! Now, do you have any objections Hoopa?" Arceus asked, looking down at the genie as she giggled.

"Can I at least go unbound?"

"No. Now you really don't have a choice." Arceus ordered, watching as the genie pouted, crossing her arms.

"Fine, let us get some forms ready." Hoopa complained, playing with one of her many rings.

Marshadow sighed, looking down at his shadowy body. He does not do well with others.

Form

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Age (15-18):

History/Backstory:

Personality:

Fear:

Reason for entering (be specific):

Sexuality:

Audition Tape (optional):

 _ **Dai-Dai~: Words! Words! EEEENGRISH! Anyways, thank yo for taking your time to read this, RoyalDragoness has been a good friend of mine for over the years and is a great writer herself. It would be great that you can check her page out as well. This does not mean Insane Action is over with, i'll get to it, when I can.**_

 _ **Royal: Well, I have no idea how this will go, although, I know Dai and I are going to do our best to get our gears running again. We will be accepting 24 applications so I hope you all enjoy this.**_


	2. The List or Whatever

Hoopa is seen floating at the middle of the ocean. The genie then threw her rings in the air summoning several portals as swarms of Unown began to form and create a large barren island. However, many different Unown are still swarming around each other on different parts of the island.

"Ok, that's easy." Hoopa said to herself "Now…the ghost boy should have the contestants ready by now."

As if on cue, Marshadow emerged from Hoopa's shadow and handed her a list. "Done…." He replied before phasing back into the ground causing the Mischief Pokémon to sweat drop.

"Alright then…let's see." Hoopa said as she began to look at the list.

 **Males** :

Flash-Furret

Isaac-Monferno

Onyx-Torterra

Qual-Togedemaru

Pax-Aipom

Hayden-Rockruff

Kenshi-Greninja

Jack-Krokorok

Hunter-Houndoom

Kaiser-Hydreigon

Quentin-Sylveon

Drake-Druddigon

Kraz-Caterpie

 **Females** :

Kiwi-Pansage

Apple-Darumaka

Kanaya-Gardevoir

Tya-Meganium

Jiji-Jigglypuff

Juri-Mawile

Koria-Sawsbuck

Chloe-Servine (shiny)

April-Azumarill

Stargate-Gothitha

Rakeal-Mightyena

Mimi-Mimikyu

Mika-Lopunny

"Alright, that's step 2 out of the way, as soon as the Unown are finished, we can start within the next couple of days." Hoopa thought until a tree that was created by the Unown almost fell on her. "Hopefully…."


End file.
